


Online Love

by calentine832



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Bisexual Disaster Luz Noceda, F/F, Gay Disaster Amity Blight, Gen, Lumity, Luz Noceda Angst, Luz Noceda has ADHD, Minecraft, Protective Amity Blight, Streamer AU, YouTube, streamer - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:48:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29691117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calentine832/pseuds/calentine832
Summary: inspired by Phantom_Fall's story and streamer au as well as CorpseHusband on youtubeLuz is invited to join Amity and her friend's youtube squad as they play different videogames, the only thing is, Luz doesn't show her face and Amity is progressively falling further in love with her.Owl House Streamer au ~ please read I promise it's not totally trash
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Edric Blight/Jerbo, Emira Blight/Viney, Luz Noceda & Everyone, Luz Noceda & Willow Park & Gus Porter
Comments: 8
Kudos: 79





	Online Love

They had already been playing for almost 2 hours and Amity still wasn’t anywhere near done with building her house. Bosca and her had decided to make their own separate Minecraft realm from their normal group and play for a while because of how Edric and Emira had basically set fire to an entire forest and threatened to kill Amity’s dog-- just to be annoying. (She loves them more than anything but sometimes they really are the worst).  


This realm isn’t for streaming though. As much as Amity loves it, she wants to have some parts of her life that aren’t broadcast over the entire internet; especially with how popular she’s gotten. Recently her channel has gotten a ton of traction. She has been streaming and posting videos for almost two years now and just recently hit six million followers. Six. Million. She is still in complete shock over the sheer number of people that think she’s entertaining, and they’re all so sweet too!  


Their entire gaming group had recently become essentially the face of Minecraft youtube and gaming. They’re like the hype house for nerds. Their rag-tag group consists of the Blight siblings (including Amity herself), Boshca, Willow, and their new friend Gus. They didn’t always do gaming videos though. Edric and Emira do more lifestyle and prank videos (unfortunately including Amity) sometimes involving their respective partners Jerbo and Viney who Amity utterly adores. Anyone who can make her siblings treat her nicer is great in her book.  


She managed to focus back on whatever Boshca had been going on about for the last ten minutes just in time to hear one of her newest ideas.  


“Oh! So I was talking to Willow, and basically--so you know Gus? Of course, you know him that was stupid. Well anyways! He has this other friend who Willow got to hang out with and apparently she’s like, really cool and funny-FUCK,” whatever she was about to say was cut off by her making some intelligible screeching noise and a message popped up on the left side of Amity’s monitor reading, _hotpinkbaddie was killed by lava._  


“GOD! Now I have to start all over. That's so annoying.” Boscha wined in her headphones and Amity respectfully put a hand to her heart in condolence.  


She also tried to muffle her laughing in respect but was only mildly successful in her endeavor. She would call the other girl dramatic because, after all, it was just a game, but honestly Amity would have had to leave the room for a few minutes if that happened to her. She likes to think of herself as a calm and collected person but as soon as they’re playing some kind of video game that notion goes sailing out the window.  


“Anyways,” She hears the pink-haired girl shuffle as she speaks, respawning into the world at her house near Amity’s, “What I was trying to say before God ABANDONED ME is that apparently she’s super rad so Willow wants to add her to our discord and our big Minecraft world and maybe even stream with her on it later this week. So… are you cool with that?”  


Amity pauses gathering wood for a second.  


Look, she is the first to admit that she isn’t the warmest person in the world. It took her weeks to get used to Gus and be more civil towards him (the people watching her stream thought it was a joke, but Amity’s not very good at the whole Change Thing). But while she knows virtually nothing about this person Gus has found --and that makes her nervous--she also doesn’t want to ruin the fun.  


She sighs loudly before continuing to gather resources, “Fine, but have Willow send me her youtube channel so that I can make sure she’s not, like, insane or anything. We can’t just let anybody onto our servers.”  
Amity could almost hear Boscha nodding through her affirmations, “Yeah, yeah of course, whatever floats your boat Baby Blight.”  


“I hate you.”  


“No you don’t.”  


Amity sighed again, something that is a given occurrence when talking with her best friend, “Not that gathering wood for hours on end isn’t fun, but I have to go finish editing a video before tonight so I’m gonna go. Are you going to keep at it?”  


Boscha sighed as well, hers being overly dramatic and annoying though, “Well now I have to because I lost literally all of my progress from before. Later, Blight, I’ll text Willow right now to send you the person’s link and stuff.”  


After logging off Amity pushed her chair back from her desk and just stared at the ceiling for a minute stretching her sore joints.  


Hey, maybe this new person will be fun. Maybe they’ll help her burn the twins’ mansion to the ground for trying to kill her dog, who knows.  


She lazily looked around her room at the mess she’s made over the course of the last week: random cups lay scattered sporadically around the room, her bed was unmade and she had a cup of noodles from lunch either today or yesterday sitting by her computer.  


She gathered up the cups and made her way quickly to the kitchen to avoid being seen by her older siblings. While it was great to have such a nice house at 19, she sometimes couldn’t stand being stuck with the two of them. Especially because they never really slowed down in their pranking. Just this morning she got a cup of water, went to the bathroom for less than two minutes, and when she came back and took a sip she found it was full of salt making her spit water all over the counter.  


Don’t get her wrong, she loves her siblings dearly, especially after everything that happened with their parents. She needs her siblings. But that doesn't make them any less annoying, and you would think that they would have matured with age but it was yet to happen. Twenty-one and still couldn’t go through an entire conversation without making a jab at her.  


After almost sprinting back to her room, she finished putting away the other miscellaneous objects and made her bed before settling back into her gaming chair at her desk.  


Midway through finishing her edits on her latest youtube video of her and Bosca playing Among Us she got a text from Willow:  


_Hey! Here’s the streamer Gus and I played with check her out!_ followed by a link to their youtube.  


No matter how cautious Amity is, she’s a curious person by nature so of course she immediately saves her work on her laptop and goes to the mysterious person’s channel.  


The first thing she notices is that they definitely love the color purple. Their page was littered with violet accents and backgrounds. The next thing she hones in on is their profile pic, which is what looks to be a hand-drawn picture of-- wait is that Azura?  


She zoomed in to find that- yes- their profile picture was a handmade drawing of Azura, likely by the user herself. That’s when she notices that the person’s name tag is Luzura as well. She also has one million followers, not as much as Amity but still a ton. How has she not heard of her before?  


_Huh,_ Amity thinks to herself, _maybe they’re not that bad._  


Nobody who likes Azura can be a terrible person.  


Going to their videos, Amity clicks on the most recent one, which happens to be an animal crossing gameplay. Not normally Amity’s cup of tea but she respects it.  
The video loads and the first thing she hears is a girl’s voice yelling from her computer speakers.  


“What is up y’all! I hope you are having a wonderful day today! So, this week I finally got Animal crossing! Only like a half a year late, but whatever it’s fine. Anyways! I did all the…”  


As the girl’s voice kept up its steady upbeat rhythm, Amity couldn’t help but be a little bit apprehensive. The girl sure has a lot of energy, but it’s also kind of sweet. She clearly enjoys what she does despite not having a huge following.  


She watched her build up her town hall, make a garden, talk to villagers and it wasn’t until her phone dinged for the second time that she realized she had been listening to this girl talk for more than two hours.  


She checked her phone and it was Willow again:  


_Did you get a chance to check her out yet??_  


She thought for a moment before replying,  


_Yeah. I like her._  


Short and to the point.  


She scanned over the video she was watching before realizing something that should have been painfully obvious. She hesitated a moment before checking out her other videos to make sure it wasn't just a fluke but it was in every video. She sends a second text to Willow:  


_Why doesn’t she have her webcam on?_  


Willow replies fast as always: _Oh! That’s like her whole thing. She plays games but no one knows what she looks like. She did say that her name is Luz though and she’s 19 like us_  


Huh.  


She shut off her phone and scrolled to the bottom of Luz’s page. Her first video was posted about two years ago titled, Why You Should Read the Good Witch Azura Series and the thumbnail was a little doodle of Azura with her staff fighting off the dragon in book two.  


Amity immediately clicked on it and before she knew it she had watched every video on the girl’s youtube and twitch, followed her on both, and was currently going through (stalking) her Instagram page.  


It mostly consisted of sunrise and nature pics, coffees, and presumably her dog from how many posts of the cutie there are. Again, absolutely no pictures of the girl herself which intrigued Amity to no end. She didn’t know what it was about the girl that made her keep looking. She hadn’t even seen the girl’s face for Christ’s sake! But then again her voice and personality didn’t really even need a face.  


Without even seeing the Afro-Latina, as Willow described, she had already found out a lot about her. She loves video games, especially cute ones, but she’ll still play the horror ones even though they freak her out and she absolutely despises jumpscares. She lives in Texas in her basically-aunt’s house above a coffee shop that she works part-time in. She loves the Azura books and learning in general but has a hard time focusing because of her ADHD, but Amity can tell she’s very well educated in the way she analyses the book series in some of her videos. She also takes online college classes so that she keeps up with her studies. Amity does the same thing but she only takes a few courses because of how much her youtube career has expanded.  


She doesn’t know what it is about the girl but she can’t help but like her. She was just so enthralled in every new game and idea, her boundless enthusiasm and puppy-dog-like personality made Amity grin as she watched her videos. Even though she couldn't see her face as she talked she still managed to have such a captivating presence that had Amity hooked on every word. The girl’s ambiguity makes felt more like a book character than a real person and Amity can’t wait to meet her.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and comment! Constructive criticism is welcome as long as it's not just mean. ALSO, I'm trying to decide if I want to alternate between Amity and Luz's pov, which is probably what I'll end up doing, but please tell me what you think. Anywho have a great day! :)


End file.
